


Corruption

by Lieju



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gem Corruption, Gen, written for a jasper fan to cheer them up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has a plan to help corrupted Jasper. If he just manages to convince Peridot to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

 

 

"Steven, I don't know if this is a good idea," Pearl told him.

 

Steven swallowed, staring at the bubbled orange gem on his palm. "I have to try it."

 

He turned to Garnet, determination in his eyes as he clutched the bubble to his chest. "She was just recently corrupted, she's our best bet of healing corrupted gems!"

 

"It's dangerous, Steven," Garnet pointed out.

 

"That's right!" Pearl said. "And what will happen when she gets out? The first thing she'll do is attack you, Steven."

 

"Yeah," Amethyst chimed in. "She still thinks you're Rose!"

 

Steven stopped to think. They were right. In her instinct driven bestial form Jasper was likely to become enraged as soon as she noticed him. Same would probably go for any of the Crystal Gems...

 

But maybe...

 

 

...

 

"Absolutely not!" Peridot threw her arms in the air.

 

"Come on," Steven tried. "She might not consider you an enemy."

 

"I stabbed her! With my awesome metal powers! She's bound to remember my awesome metal bending skills!"

 

"She might not!" Steven lowered his voice. "You used to be on the same side. You're our best bet."

 

"What do you think _I_ can do about her?"

 

"Try to talk to her? I and the gems will be ready to interfere if something goes wrong. But you don't have to do it. And it _is_ dangerous."

 

"Hmm..."

 

 

...

 

Peridot swallowed, and turned to look at Steven. He gave her a thumbs-up before hiding behind the rock. Peridot wondered if trying to do this at site Beta was a good idea. But Steven had reasoned that of all the places on Earth this would probably be the one where Jasper felt most at home. Plus they could use one of the cages to restrain her.

 

Peridot stared at the bubble placed inside one of the makeshift jail cells.

 

She took a deep breath, and reached to poke the bubble, bursting it and letting the gem fall on the sandstone.

 

As soon as it hit the ground the gem reformed in a burst of light. Peridot wasn't even certain if she had been hoping Jasper would emerge uncorrupted. On other hand, the bestial creature seemed easier to deal with, but now that the still corrupted gem growled in front of her, she'd have to try to _talk_ to her.

 

"Um, hello?"

 

Jasper let out a monstrous howl, and slashed at the bars separating her from the other gem.

 

"D-do you remember me? It's me, Peridot, your... partner? We used to be buddies, heheh- You were my bodyguard-"

 

Another slash at the bars. And to Peridot's horror, they started to bend.

 

"Steven!? I think-"

 

Third attack from Jasper destroyed the obstacle between her and Peridot, and with a growl she jumped at the green gem.

 

...

 

Steven had hid behind a rock as soon as Jasper had reformed, worrying she might notice him.

 

So he reacted too late, and only jumped out when he heard Peridot scream.

 

"Peri-"

 

He stopped to stare.

 

The huge corrupted gem was hunched over Peridot, but-

 

Jasper let out another growl that seemed quite a bit like a purr now that Steven thought about it, and reached to lick Peridot's face again.

 

"Bleeech, stoop!" Peridot wiped her face. "Th-that tickles!"

 

"Are you okay, Peridot?"

 

Jasper lifted her head, and howled, turning towards Steven. She positioned herself between him and Peridot, almost as if she was protecting Peridot from him...

 

Steven took a step back, and she visibly relaxed.

 

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt her."

 

Peridot struggled up, only to fall on her back again as the corrupted gem tried to sit on her lap.

"Jasper!"

 

"I guess she does remember you..." Steven remarked. "And that her mission was to protect you..."

 

"This is great! I never asked for a pet!"

 

Peridot sighed and reached to pet the bestial gem. "But I guess... This is progress? I suppose this is... okay."

 

 


End file.
